You'll Be In My Heart
by Aragorn'sGirl3
Summary: "You'll be in my heart, now and forever more." Luna Magia has dreamed of being with her real family ever since she was a child. Now, on her 16th birthday, they have found her. But they are not what she expected. Luna's family are the Cullens. And they are vampires. She now has to adapt to her new surroundings. But adapting is not the first thing she should be afraid of.


**Hey guys! This is my second story! Whoo! My first story - that is also Twilight - is on hold for a moment. It will start up again, I promise!**

This story - I will admit- seems evert unrealistic. I don't want to hear it. I'm asking you guys -begging really- to keep an open mind when reading this. Hopefully, it will make sense to you. Just enjoy it! Trust me, there are more weird things on Fanfiction. Really. I really appreciate this guys! Just use your imagination!

I'm not sure about the title right now. It's in between "Two Worlds" and "You'll Be In My Heart" both are songs from Tarzan and both sang by Phil Collins. Just don't expect this title to always be the same. Maybe it will be the same. Who knows? I'm also thinking of changing the first Twilight story I have to "Two Worlds" because if you know the song it works. Really well.

This story "stars" with a new OC of mine. Her name is Luna. I figure she looks like a young Jessy Schram (there is a visual of what she looks like on my profile. That picture captures Luna really well. Please check that out!) Her adopted mom looks like Lana Parrilla (there is also a visual of her on my profile). If there are any other OCs I add, I will try to show you a visual.

If you want a hint of what the story will be about, look closely at this girl's name. HINT: Google Translate. "Luna Magia" means...

I am debating on where this story will take place in the Saga. I'm thinking before the first book that way I may possibly do a sequel to this story and write her into each movie. Or this may even take place after Breaking Dawn. Not quite sure. I'll decide by the next chapter.

This may seem a bit confusing at first, but trust me, it will come together and you will understand. If you don't and have any questions, PM or review! All of this story will be in Luna's POV unless it is italics.

Um... yeah! Please review, favorite, alert, etc. I am so open to ideas. If you have anythings you want to see in this story, please don't hesitate to say! I would love to hear your ideas! I also have questions at the end I want you guys to answer with your opinion. Enjoy the story.

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR THE CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN LUNA. _******

**_LUNA POV_******

It had been 16 years. 16 years of waiting. Waiting for her to come back. Esme Cullen had waited 16 years to hold her daughter again. 16 years since Luna Cullen was born.

My name is Luna. Luna Magia. I am 16 years old. I am adopted. You'd be blind if you didn't notice that. I know nothing of my true parents. Or my family or where I come from or who I am. I am just Luna Magia. 16 years old. Daughter of Christiana Magia.

I'm strange, some might say. I'm the girl who never takes a step outside her house. The one who's homeschooled. Who lives in the medium size house in the middle of town. I rarely ever talk. Not mute, just quiet. Not known, just there.

But I am happy. Christy gives me what I want, what I need. She cares for me. She always has. She calls me her daughter, but I'm not. She says she is my mother, but she is not. I'm not blind. I'm not stupid. I know the truth. I just don't know who my real family is or why they gave me up. And I may never know.

It's December 22, my birthday. It's freezing out. As always. Today is also a milestone. Well, I'm calling it that. I have decided that today I am making a friend. One way or another, on my birthday, I will make a friend. So I leave my house. A rare thing to do in my life. And I start walking.

People stare at me. I knew they would. People love Christiana, with her sweet and innocent personality. Half the people in this town hardly know she has a daughter. So, yes, people love Christy but they are cautious of me. They don't think I'm dangerous. Just... strange. I smile though, and carry on.

I glace at the people around me. They all stop as I walk by. I can hear their whispers. They almost hurt. "Who is that?" "It's Christy's daughter." "What was her name? Tuna or something?" I attempt to ignore it, block out the sounds and stares of everyone. If this is how the whole town thought of me, a friend would be harder to find then a needle in a hay stack.

I shake my head and put it down, staring at the ground as I walk. I'm not used to the cold, not used to that frozen feeling on my face. I can automatically feel my smile fade. I couldn't turn back and head home. I'd look like a chicken. But I also look strange just walking along the street on the frozen side-walk. In other words, I am conflicted.

I must be so interested with the side-walk because I don't bother to look up. Which means I don't know what's ahead. And that means I will run into someone. That's exactly what I did.

The person hit my shoulder. Hard. I slipped backwards a little but I was able to catch my self before I hit the ground. It would be super embarrassing if I hit the floor. I already stuck in peoples mind as the strange mute girl, adding in clumsy would be a little too much to handle.

I blinked a few times and looked up at the person I had bumped into. I wait for a rant, another push, a dirty look or even a hit. But none of that came. There was a soft face in front of me. It was a women, maybe she was 18, 19 or even 20. She was a very pretty girl, short brownish hair. She was really pale. About the same height as me. Either I was tale or she was short. With strange looking eyes, that I simply couldn't look away from. I snap back into reality and choke out, "S-Sorry."

This girl just kept staring at me, she seemed shocked at first. But slowly, a smile crept onto her face. "You don't need to be sorry." She chirped as she grinned at me. I rose my eyebrows. She reminded me of one of those pixie fairies.

"Oh..." I replied, glancing down at the floor. This was my chance to make a friend, but I froze! Did I forget how to talk to people? I quickly look back up at her, and open my mouth to speak, "I'm.. um..."

"Luna." The girl answers for me with a huge smile on her face, "I know... and I'm Alice." She continued, extending her hand for me to shake. I don't take it though, I just stand there in shock.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked quickly, taking a step back away from Alice.

Alice put a small, gentle smile on her face. "I'll see you later, Luna." Was all she said. What did that mean? Alice turned around and walked away, there was a small skip in her step. And I was left there, confused and freezing. Are all people this strange?

I shook of the memory of even meeting this girl and quickly made my way back home. I now realise why I spent my whole life on the inside of walls. For that very reason. People are strange. I couldn't be that strange, right?

I hurry to my house. Hopefully, Christy was home. I was starving and wanted to be around a familiar person. I quickly open the door, but freeze at the sight. Sure enough, there was Christy, but there was also a man there. He had this blonde hair that almost seemed white. And... pale skin and strange eyes... like Alice.

Christiana turned around to face me. Her eyes were red, I can tell she has been crying. "Luna..." she breathed, rushing to stand in front of me, "... darling I need you to go to your room, okay?" She asked, as she sniffled a little. Yes, she had defiantly been crying.

I looked to the pale man frightened, and then back Christy. I wasn't able to speak I only nodded. What was going on? I went past Christy and up stairs. But I didn't go to my room, curiosity made me stay. I hid at the top of the stairs so they couldn't see me and I simply listened.

"You can't take her away from me!"

"She is not your daughter, Christiana."

"But I raised her, and cared for her. She is my daughter."

"She has to be with her family."

"I am her family."

"Her real family."

"You gave her up!"

"But she belongs to us."

"Please, don't take her."

"I have to."

"Let her decide! If she wants to go with you, she can. But if she wishes to stay, let her stay."

I gasped, louder than I had expected to. I shake my head quickly. This man... this man is my father. And he wants to take me away? "Luna!" Christy calls to me. My eyes widened and slow my breathing. I knew exactly what they will say. But I don't know my answer! I've wanted to meet my family since forever, but now in this situation. I'm not so sure anymore. I stop the shaking in my bones just a little. I quickly make my way down the stairs.

I try to act as natural as possible. Like I heard nothing that they said. Christy sighed and walked to me. She gently grabs my shoulder, and pulls me into a hug. I can hear her cry into my shoulder. And over her shoulder I see the man. We make eye contact for a moment and at that moment I just knew. He was my father. And I wanted to go with him.

Christiana pulled back and stared at me for a second. She took a moment to pull her self together, wiping her tears and taking a deep breath. Christy stepped beside me so that I could see the man. "Luna... this is Carlisle... he is... you birth father." She informed me. It seemed as if she hesitated to continue as she shut her eyes, "You have to go with him."

I looked up shocked at Christy and Carlisle also had that same look on his face. Shock. "I..." I started to say but was cut off.

"You have to, Luna, I'm sorry." Christiana replied, she suddenly had no look on her face. No emotion in her eyes. Did she suddenly not care what happened to me or something? "Go pack."

I quickly nodded and hurried up the stairs. This was strange. Everything about today was strange. I'm being ripped away from my mother by someone who claims to be my father. On my birthday. As I open the door to my room I can hear them still talking.

"Christiana... you are making the right choice."

"I have no other choice."  
**  
Ok! This was sort of a short... and sort of bad chapter. Think of this as a starter. I will try to update as soon as possible. Probably soon because I am on Winter Break.**

Please review!

I know it's confusing because vampires cant have children. But it will be explained later as to why it happened. Just stay tuned.

Here is a few questions I wish you guys could answer!

1. Should I give Luna a love-interest?  
2. At some point in her life, should Luna join her family as a vampire?  
3. When should this story take place (which book)?

I may add more in future chapters! Thank you for reading!

-The title of this story is currently "You'll Be In My Heart" which is based off a song by Phil Collins from Tarzan. There is a link to a Youtube video on my profile with the song and the lyrics. -


End file.
